Mokie's Ponies
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Mokuba has a little secret.


**This is the beginning for a story that I have abandoned for the moment. The story sees a crossover between two of my favourite things, Yugioh and My Little Pony(MLP), in which Kaiba finds himself turned into a MLP and has to suffer the cute and kindness of the other MLPs arond him in order to find his way back to becoming human and return to Mokuba.  
**

**I don't own Yugioh! or My Little Pony (sure I own MLPs but not the rights, lol)**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seto Kaiba sat behind the desk in the home office of his mansion. He was busy typing away at the keyboard of his computer whilst his little brother, Mokuba, tried so hard to persuade him to quit working on his latest software programme and play with him instead.

"Aww, come on bro!" Mokuba moaned as he sat across from his brother on the opposite side of the desk. "You spend most of your time working and need a break, plus we hardly spend any time together anymore."

"Not now Mokuba." Kaiba told his brother. "I'm in the middle of something important." He continued to type away.

"More important than your own brother?" asked the younger boy who felt slightly hurt by his brother's comment.

Kaiba stopped typing for a moment and caught sight of Mokuba who was making big puppy-dog eyes at him. "Please don't do that. You know how important my company is to me." he said before he returned back to his typing.

"Fine!" Mokuba huffed as he stood up from where he sat and went to exit the room. "I'll be in my room, _on my own_, as always!"

With his brother now gone, Kaiba was able to work in peace and quiet again, just the way that he liked it, but after another half hour of typing he rubbed his eyes which were beginning to hurt. Maybe his brother was right and he did need a rest after all.

After a moment thinking he reached across and turned off the monitor and base unit. He decided that spending time with Mokuba would be a good idea since he couldn't remember the last time that they had played together since they where at the orphanage almost six years ago.

He got up and made his way to his brother's room where he knew that he would find him. As he walked down the hall he wondered just what they would do together, and quickly decided that doing whatever Mokuba wanted would be best and make his brother happiest the most.

The door to Mokuba's room was slightly ajar, and Kaiba was careful to approach quietly so that he surprised his brother. He peeked thought the opening and saw his little brother sat cross legged on the floor as he played with …….

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said shocked and disgusted as he leapt forward into the room.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried as he hid something behind his back and moved to conceal the rest of the toys from his brother's view.

"Please tell me that I didn't just see you playing with girls' toys." Kaiba said as he narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother.

"Okay then, you didn't just see me playing with girls' toys." Mokuba replied nervously, but should have known better than to try and joke with his big brother.

Kaiba continued to stare at Mokuba until he moved to one side so that the toys were now visible to him. "I've bought you every games console available, complete with their entire game library, you have a huge collection of remote control cars and even your own quad bike, so why would you want to play with …" he approached the colourful pile on the floor and picked up one of the toys. "… this?"

"She's called Posey." Mokuba spoke quietly as his brother held a yellow plastic pony with light pink hair and tulips in it's rump, as though it was contaminated with some life threatening disease.

"I don't care what it's called." Kaiba fought hard to stay calm with his brother but couldn't stop himself from raising his voice when he next spoke. "I just want to know why you have them!"

"You wouldn't understand." Mokuba said with his head turned away from his brother's angry stare.

"Try me!" Kaiba almost shouted and dropped the pony to the floor.

Mokuba hated it when his brother became angry and he felt his eyes and throat swell up as he shouted his reason for his small heard of pastel coloured ponies. "You make me so unhappy with not spending any time with me, but when I look at these ponies they make me feel happier." Feeling his lip quiver and his eyes began to leak, he lowered his voice and said: "I don't see what's so bad about wanting to be happy." before he ran out of his own room.

"Mokuba wait." Kaiba pleaded feeling guilty about making his brother cry. Why had he been so quick to over react like that? So what if his brother liked to play with girls' toys, there wasn't anything wrong with that or was there?

Kaiba sighed as he realized just how little he knew about his younger brother. It was time that he started spending more time with Mokuba before he became a total stranger to him. He was about to go and find him but slipped on the pony that he had dropped and fell over, knocking himself out as his head hit the floor.


End file.
